She is My Child
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Diusia yang terbilang muda, Yunho memiliki seorang putri berusia lima tahun, tapi boleh kah dia berharap jika umma dari putrinya itu akan kembali? Yunjae - She is My Child.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : She is My Child**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu Min, Jiyool... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Prolog - Chap 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's and Jaejoong is yunho's  
**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Malam itu angin berhembus dengan kencang dibarengi dengan hujan yang turun begitu deras, tak pelak kilatan petir itu pun menambah deretan panjang peristiwa malam itu.

Disudut kamar itu...

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan tubuh gemetar yang sarat akan ketakutan.

"Appa..." pelan suara gadis kecil itu berbisik dalam ketakutannya malam itu.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia lima atau enam tahun, menahan air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"Appa odiga? Yoolie takut" gadis kecil itu terus melihat kearah pintu kamar berharap sang appa berada disana dan segera memeluknya dengan hangat, memberikan perlindungan.

"Yoolie takut, appa..."

Yoolie atau Jiyoolie... itulah nama gadis kecil itu, dan...

Jung Jiyool merupakan nama lengkapnya, marga keluarganya, Jung. Tentu saja, karena appanya bermarga Jung - Jung Yunho.

"Yunho Appa..." panggilnya menatap takut kilatan petir diluar jendela kamarnya itu.

Appa, Yunho appa...

Di mansion yang mewah dan besar itu Jiyool hanya tinggal bersama appanya, hanya sang appa - tak ada siapapun lagi.

Jiyool hanya mengenal sosok appa, tidak dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan umma.

Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu...

Lima tahun yang lalu...

Saat dimana ummanya jiyool.. umma yang melahirkannya, memberikan sepenuhnya hak asuk atas jiyool pada appanya.

Jiyool memang lahir tanpa adanya sebuah ikatan pernikahan diantara kedua orang tuanya dan ntah apa yang ada dipikiran ummanya jiyool saat itu hingga dia berani memberikan putrinya meskipun itu pada appa kandung putrinya itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Brashh...

Audi hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan di tengah guyuran hujan yang begitu lebat dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

"Yoolie" gumamnya saat petir itu menyambar semakin keras, memperburuk keadaan yang ada, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendiri di rumah" Yunho melajukan audi hitamnya semakin cepat.

Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya lampu tidak mati karena hal itu sangatlah ditakutkan putri kecilnya.

Takut akan kegelapan...

Sekilas Yunho tersenyum miris, bukan kah itu sifat umma putri kecilnya itu, ketakutan... ketakutan akan kegelapan.

Begitu mirip, sangat mirip bahkan, mata, bibir, lalu kulit, semua mengambil bagian dari umma putri kecilnya itu.

Umma? yeahh... umma.

Umma yang sudah meninggalkan putrinya dan dirinya tentu saja, Yunho menghela nafas berat.

Jung Yunho...

Seorang namja berusia 27 tahun dengan status singel dan belum pernah menikah, namun diusia yang terbilang muda itu dirinya telah memiliki seorang putri berumur lima tahun.

Nilai plus yang lainnya selain dia tampan, Yunho merupakan pewaris tunggal Jung Corp yang saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarganya itu.

Perlu diketahui bahwa dia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menikah terlebih mencari pengganti Ibu untuk putrinya.

Karena Yunho percaya, suatu saat nanti... _dia..._ _ummanya jiyool..._ _orang itu..._ orang yang beberapa tahun yang lalu mengisi hari-harinya dan memberikan seorang putri untuknya,

akan kembali padanya.

'_Saranghae My..._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : She is My Child**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu Min, Jiyool... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is Jaejoong's and Jaejoong is Yunho's**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Pintu mansion mewah itu terbuka dengan kasar menampakan sosok tampan itu yang setengah berlari memasukinya. Satu persatu anak tangga dilewatinya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan gontainya.

"Jiyoolie" gebraknya membuka pintu kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

"Appa?" suara terkejut sekaligus bahagia itu menghampiri gendang telinga Yunho, perasaan khawatir itu tak bisa ditutupi Yunho.

Yunho memeluk putri kecilnya yang kini mulai terisak di bahunya, "Yoolie takut appa" dia merasa lega sekarang, yang terpenting untuknya Jiyool baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Jung halmoni mencemaskanmu" tanya Yunho pada malaikat kecilnya yang masih terisak itu.

"Yoolie hanya ingin pulang ke lumah"

Helaan nafas Yunho terdengar panjang, saat ini Jiyool memang sudah menginjak di taman kanak-kanak dan Mrs Jung lah yang selalu menjemputnya.

"Halmoni mencemaskanmu..."

Tak hanya setelah Jiyool masuk taman kanak-kanak saja, melainkan saat Jiyool masih kecil pun, Mrs Jung lah yang merawat dan menjaganya selama Yunho bekerja. Mrs Jung sangat menyayangi cucu mungilnya itu.

"Mianhae appa" Jiyool menatap Yunho dengan mata basahnya, Yunho menghapus air mata itu, "Cantikmu akan hilang jika menangis, jja, hapus air matamu" Yunho tersenyum.

Jiyool buru-buru menghapus air matanya, gadis kecil itu tak suka dibilang jelek apalagi jika yang mengatakannya itu appanya.

Benar-benar mengambil sifat khas _sang umma..._

Hati Yunho kembali sesak jika mengingat _orang itu, _ditatapnya mata bulat bening milik putri kecilnya, lagi-lagi Yunho merasa begitu sesak saat menatap mata putri kecilnya.

'Kau cantik seperti _ummamu..._' batin Yunho menatap sayang putri kecilnya.

Kemudian Yunho mendudukan putrinya itu diatas meja belajar lalu menatapnya tersenyum seolah menertawakan putrinya - menggodanya.

"Putri appa memang berani, sangat berani hingga pulang sendiri ke rumah... tapi sayang sekali, menangis saat hari sudah mulai gelap dan turun hujan"

"Yoolie takut mati lampu, nanti gelap..."

Yunho terkekeh, jawaban putrinya memang akan seperti itu, "Lain kali, jangan pulang jika Jung halmoni belum menjemput, arra?"

"Allachi appa" gadis kecil itu sudah bisa tersenyum, "Anak pintar, kka kita makan malam" tanpa menunggu Yunho langsung menggendong putrinya itu keluar kamar dan membawa putri kecilnya itu menuju dapur.

"Yoolie mau makan telul goleng, appa"

"Apapun keinginanmu tuan putri" Yunho mencium gemas pipi chubby putrinya, Jiyool terkekeh geli dan senang.

"Yoolie sayang appa"

"Appa sayang yoolie, sangat sayang..."

"Yoolie lebih sayang appa..." Jiyool terkekeh senang bermain dengan appa tampannya itu, berada didekat appanya memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Hanya appanya yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Pagi-pagi sekali bau harum makanan sudah tercium di mansion mewah keluarga kecil itu, seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk namja tampan itu.

Bangun pagi lalu membuat sarapan dan membangunkan putrinya, "Yoolie, bangun, appa menunggumu di luar, nde?"

Jiyool hanya menggeliat pelan, Yunho tahu jika semalam putrinya itu tidur cukup larut karena menonton barbie baru kesukaannya.

Namun appa muda itu tak kehabisan ide, dia menggendong putrinya ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi Jiyoolie, putri cantik itu harus mandi"

"Appa..." Jiyool merenggut lucu namun itu sukses membuat matanya terbuka, "Kau mau appa memandikanmu?"

"Shillo, Yoolie sudah besal..." poutnya lucu, Yunho terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby putrinya itu.

Jiyool menutup pintu kamar mandinya sementara Yunho menggeleng dan berbalik untuk keluar kamar putrinya itu, tugasnya sudah selesai untuk membangunkan Jiyool pagi itu, selanjutnya dia harus menyiapkan perbekalan Jiyool yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Manja sekali Jung cantik ini...

Semua orang sudah melihatnya yang menempel di gendongan appa tampannya yang sekarang ini mengantarnya masuk ke dalam taman kanak-kanaknya.

"Haneulie" tangannya melambai saat melihat temannya sudah berada di dekat kelasnya, tak pelak dirinya langsung meronta dari Yunho.

"Turunkan aku appa, Haneulie, Yunho appa membelikanku balbie balu kemalin" ucap Jiyool begitu antusias, Haneul yang merupakan temannya itu menghampirinya dan tersenyum pada Jiyool temannya , "Jinja? boleh aku lihat?"

"Hmm... Appa, bye bye..." Jiyool melambaikan tangan pada Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama Haneul.

"Hati-hati..." Yunho tersenyum memperhatikannya, putri kecilnya memang sangatlah aktif meski dengan semua kepolosannya itu.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Yunho kembali ke tempat kerjanya di Jung corp, itulah rutinitas ke duanya setelah mengurusi putri tunggalnya, tak mudah menjadi seorang direktur sekaligus seorang appa tunggal secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja hyung" suara tenor itu mengagetkan Yunho, "Changmin?"

"Jung ahjussi memberikan laporan ini untukmu" Changmin menyerahkan seberkas file bertumpuk itu pada Yunho.

Hanya fokus pada tumpukan file itu tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Changmin disana, dia seperti sengaja mengabaikan bawahan sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ahra-sshi menurutku cantik, atau songsaengnim Jiyoolie juga cantik, siapa namanya? Yewon? Ya... Yewon Songsaengnim"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku menurunkan jabatanmu"

"Hyung!"

Death glare itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Changmin memilih menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutunya pada sepupunya itu.

Sementara Yunho memilih untuk bungkam, kehadiran Changmin membuat moodnya buruk seketika.

'Menikah... itu tak seperti membalikan telapak tangan' batin Yunho menatap hampa meja kerjanya.

Berkali-kali keluarganya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah atau setidaknya mencari pengganti umma untuk Jiyool, namun berkali-kali juga Yunho menolaknya.

Tentu saja mereka semua mengetahui alasan Yunho menolaknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _umma kandung _putrinya.

Srakk...

Yunho meraih file yang diberikan Changmin kemudian membukanya, 'Ini lebih baik'.

Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan berbagai file dihadapannya, itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan memikirkan masalahnya yang tak terselesaikan itu.

"Changmin harus meninjau kembali laporannya, ini mengecewakan"

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Keramaian itu terjadi di kantin kecil taman kanak-kanak itu, hampir semua anak berjalan dan berlalu lalang, termasuk kedua gadis kecil itu.

"Masakan ummamu enak, Haneulie"

"Masakan appamu juga tak kalah enak, appa ku tidak bisa masak" keduanya terkekeh, Jiyool dan Haneul memang berteman baik, mereka selalu bersama-sama kemanapun.

Tak terkecuali saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati jam istirahat mereka di kantin. Keduanya membicarakan apapun yang mereka suka, namun tanpa disadari ada orang yang sejak tadi telah memperhatikan mereka.

Terlebih Jiyool...

"Ya! anak halam!" suara lantang nan cempreng itu tertuju pada Jiyool, jelas sekali jika suara itu mengarah padanya.

"Anak halam? Aku bukan anak halam" Jiyool menatap gadis kecil bernama Kang Sora itu, Sora tiba-tiba tertawa, "Kau tidak punya umma, Jiyool-ah"

Jiyool terdiam, "Aniya, Jiyool punya umma, appa bilang umma hanya pelgi sebental, appa juga bilang kalau umma akan pulang, appa akan menjemput umma"

Kali ini Sora yang diam, "Jinjayo? tapi umma ku bilang kau anak halam, ummamu pergi meninggalkanmu, kau anak halam Jiyool, anak halam... anak halam..."

Terus saja Sora mengejek Jiyool anak haram, dia tidak memperhatikan jika gadis kecil yang diejeknya itu sudah memerah menahan tangisannya.

"Aku punya umma, umma akan pulang..."

Dan akhirnya Jiyool pun memangis keras ditempatnya, Haneul yang panik ikut menangis, lalu Sora? Dia sudah pergi takut kena marah gurunya.

"Yoolie punya umma, umma Yoolie akan pulang"

.

.

.

"Mwo?" Yunho menahan nafasnya...

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi namja tampan itu langsung mengendalikan mobilnya menuju ke taman kanak-kanak Jiyoolie, dimasukannya ponselnya itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Pikirannya terpecah antara rapat direksi hari itu dengan putrinya yang saat ini menangis di taman kanak-kanaknya itu.

Namun bagi Yunho, tentulah putrinya itu yang menjadi prioritas utamanya, dia melajukan mobilnya kearah sekolah Jiyool.

Srakk...

Yunho langsung turun dari mobilnya begitu sampai di parkiran, meskipun Han songsaengnim telah mengatakan penyebab tangisan Jiyool itu, tetap saja Yunho mengkhawatirkan putrinya melebihi apapun lagi.

Tap...

Srett...

"_Aniyo, Yoolie bukan anak halam... Yoolie punya umma..._"

Yunho terdiam dibalik pintu ruangan tempat putrinya berada itu, Jiyool masihlah menangis, helaan nafas itu kembali terlihat dimulut Yunho, 'Anak haram? bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu mengetahui istilah itu'

Cklekk...

Pintu itu terbuka, "Jiyoolie, gwenchana?"

"Appa..." Jiyool langsung berhambur kepelukan sang appa, tangisannya semakin keras.

"Sola bilang Yoolie anak halam... hiks aniyo, Yoolie punya umma kan appa, Yoolie punya umma, appa... _Jaejoongie umma..._"

Deg .

Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak, "_J-jaejoongie umma?_"

"Appa... _Jaejoongie umma, _umma Yoolie..."

"Kajja" tanpa kata Yunho langsung menggendong Jiyool, "Aku akan membawanya pulang, terimakasih songsaengnim"

"..."

.

.

.

"Umma, apakah umma yang mengatakan pada Jiyool mengenai umma kandungnya?"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Jiyool menyebut nama ummanya, apa umma yang memberitahunya?"

"Mwo? apa kau bilang? maksudmu Jiyool menyebut nama J-"

"Kumohon umma, jangan mengatakan ataupun menceritakan apapun mengenai ummanya pada Jiyool"

Mrs Jung terdiam ditempatnya menatap wajah lelah putra bungsunya itu, wanita paruh baya itu sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan putranya.

"Kau harus tahu, umma tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai _dia _pada Jiyool, sepertinya kau terlihat lelah... istirahatlah..." Mrs Jung meninggalkannya.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Jung itu, mansion kedua orang tuanya.

_Kim Jaejoong..._

Yunho tersenyum menyiratkan kelelahannya...

Hingga lima tahun terakhir ini Yunho tak pernah membahas _umma Jiyool itu_ pada putrinya, bahkan nama saja tak pernah disebutkan Yunho, tapi kini semuanya seolah berubah.

_Jaejoongie umma..._

Senyuman letih itu Yunho tunjukan...

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan Jiyool putrinya.

'Kau harus mendengarnya, _Jae..._'

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu memainkan boneka beruangnya, bibir merahnya mempout namun pouting itu tak terlihat seperti biasanya, gurat kesedihan terlihat diwajah polosnya.

"Halmoni, umma itu seperti apa?" tanyanya pada sang nenek, Mrs Jung terdiam.

"Yoolie tidak punya umma?" suara kecil itu kembali terdengar.

Mrs Jung tak bisa untuk tetap diam, dia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, dia mencium hangat puncak kepala cucunya itu.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanyannya penuh kehati-hatian, sejujurnya dia sudah berjanji pada Yunho untuk tak membicarakan _ummanya Jiyool _pada Jiyool.

Namun melihat tatapan terluka gadis kecil itu membuat hati Mrs Jung terenyuh dan ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Sola bilang Yoolie anak halam, Yoolie tidak punya umma, umma pelgi ninggalin Yoolie"

"Itu tidak benar, jangan dengarkan... Yoolie punya umma yang cantik"

"Jinja?"

Anggukan itu terlihat dan Jiyool merasa sangat senang dengan jawaban neneknya itu, tentu saja cantik, "Umma cantik seperti Yoolie, halmoni?"

"Ne, sekarang tidur... nanti appamu akan menjemputmu"

"Ye halmoni"

Dituntunnya tangan mungil itu keatas tempat tidurnya di mansion keluarga besar Jung itu, Jiyool seperti memiliki dua rumah, rumah neneknya dan rumah appanya.

Dia akan tinggal bersama Mrs Jung sementara Yunho berada di Jung corp.

Mrs Jung mencium kening Jiyool sayang, "Selamat tidur..."

"Hm..."

.

.

.

Selain bergerak dalam bisnis properti, keluarga Jung pun membuka bisnis di bidang fashion, terbukti dengan mereka yang mengelola sebuah Mall di pusat kota Seoul itu.

"Yunho" sebuah panggilan menginterupsi Yunho, saat itu dirinya memang berada di pusat pembelanjaan itu.

"Kangin-ah?" kedua teman lama itu saling berjabat tangan, sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu, tepatnya setelah mereka lulus SMA.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? kudengar kau telah menjadi appa dan mengelola perusahan appamu" Kangin bertanya padanya, Yunho tersenyum singkat mengiyakan.

Obrolan kecil itu mewarnai pertemuan dadakan itu, itu seperti kebetulan yang tak disangka-sangka, semenjak lulus, Yunho memang menuntup diri dengan dunia remajanya. Hal itu pulalah yang menjadi kendala teman-teman Yunho untuk menghubunginya.

"Hei, kau masih ingat dengan Seulgi? dia menyukaimu dulu, sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan dia" Kangin sedikit menggodanya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Yunho merupakan direktur muda sekaligus appa tunggal.

Mata sipit Yunho semakin menyipit tanda dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang memang sulit untuknya, "Seulgi? wanita pendiam itu? aku tak memikirkannya sampai kesana, tapi ide mu lumayan juga..." Yunho terkekeh pada teman lamanya itu.

"Aku bisa mempertemukan kalian..."

Kali ini keduanya tertawa, "Ide bagus, tapi maaf... waktuku tak banyak untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu"

"Payah! bilang saja jika kau masih mengharapkan _namja berbibir cherry itu_"

"..." Yunho menatapnya tak acuh.

"Dia sudah mengkhianatimu Yunho, orang sepertinya tak perlu kau pertahankan"

"Tapi dia umma dari putriku, sudahlah... aku sedang sibuk, sampai jumpa Kangin-ah"

Srakk...

Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kangin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah teman lama-nya itu, Kangin mendecak.

"Liburan musim panas besok, kita mengadakan semacam reuni, resort milik Junho di Jeju, luangkanlah waktumu untuk itu" Kangin berteriak padanya.

"Arraseo!" Yunho balas berteriak tanpa menoleh padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In other side..._

Tangan putih nan lentik itu menari diatas kertas sketsa kecil ditangannya yang lain, terlihat begitu lihai dan mengagumkan.

"Masih belum menyelesaikannya?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Begitulah" singatnya lalu kembali menyelesaikan sketsanya.

Banyak sekali pakaian hasil sketsanya yang dijadikan sebagai media untuk dipamerkan di negara itu.

"Sketsamu seperti biasa, mengagumkan" mata bulat itu berhenti disatu titik kemudian menatap pemilik suara yang memujinya itu.

"Terimakasih, Seunghyun-sshi"

Chu ~

Kecupan itu mendarat di pipi mulus pemilik tangan lentik itu, namun tangan itu pula yang menutupi tawa khasnya.

"Kau menciumku itu artinya kau menginginkan sesuatu" tawa khas itu masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat mengerti..."

"Kkaja..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi menatap layar komputernya yang penuh dengan banyak huruf dan angka itu.

Memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaan bawahannya sudah menjadi rutinitas yang pasti untuknya sebagai seorang direktur di Jung corp.

"Pertemuan di Tokyo" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya membaca deretan kalimat lain yang berada diatas tumpukan file di meja kerjanya.

Begitu selesai dengan layar komputernya, Yunho langsung meraih dokumen yang berisikan seluruh jadwal kegiatannya itu.

Mencengangkan...

Mengapa banyak sekali pertemuan yang harus dilakukan di luar negaranya, bisakah jika pertemuan itu dilaksanakan di Seoul saja?

'Dengan begitu aku tak perlu meninggalkan Jiyool bersama umma' batinnya asal namun memang seperti itulah adanya.

Tokyo...

Taipe...

Paris...

Tunggu, Paris? Itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang luar biasa jika perusahaannya mengadakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan negara Eropa itu, Paris merupakan kota mode.

"Changmin-ah, gantikan aku untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan Victory Company" dial Yunho menghubungi sepupunya itu di Line kantornya.

"Mwo? a-arraseo hyung..."

.

.

.

Changmin mengurut keningnya saat menatap wajah serius hyungnya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kau tahu Paris kan? itu akan sangat menguntungkan kita..."

"Arraseo"

Terlihat sekali jika Changmin mengerti dengan keadaan saat itu, hanya saja, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi hyung? bukan kah kau lebih berpengalaman dariku?"

Yunho memperhatikan wajah sepupunya itu, tak biasanya sepupunya itu rewel dengan apa yang ditugaskan untuknya.

"Aku percaya padamu..." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, Changmin mendongkak menatap atasan sekaligus sepupunya itu.

Benarkah seperti itu? tapi mengapa saat ini dirinya begitu ragu dengan keputusan Yunho, mengadakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan di kota mode itu?

Bukanlah hal yang buruk, hanya saja...

"Hyung, kau yakin? apapun konsekuensinya? Paris bukanlah perusahaan kecil yang-"

"Lakukan saja, ini untuk perusahaan kita"

Helaan nafas itu terdengar, "Baiklah jika itu maumu..."

"Aku percayakan padamu"

.

.

.

"Appaa..." tarikan suara kecil itu menyambut kedatangan Yunho...

Namja tampan itu langsung menyambut hangat pelukan putri kecilnya yang terlihat sangatlah bersemangat itu, "Sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pada Jiyool.

Jiyool mengangguk mengiyakan, Yunho yang memang sudah makan malam itu kemudian menggendong putrinya berniat untuk membawanya pulang.

"Umma, aku akan langsung pulang" Yunho berbicara pada ummanya yang menghampirinya itu. Mrs Jung menaikan alisnya, "Buru-buru sekali"

"Aku sudah janji akan membelikannya boneka baru jika dia tidak menangis lagi..." Jiyool yang mendengar kata boneka langsung bersemangat kembali.

Appanya menjanjikannya akan membelikan boneka baru jika dia tak menangis dan menjadi anak yang baik.

Yunho memperlakukan putrinya dengan sangat manja, "Appa... Yoolie mau dua boneka beluang..." pinta Jiyool pada Yunho.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan tuan putri"

"Yeayy... salanghae appa"

"Ckk..." Mrs Jung menggeleng saja, dia memperhatikan Yunho yang membawa Jiyool ke halaman depan mansion itu.

"Halaboji, sampai nanti" lambai Jiyool saat melihat Mr Jung turut menghampirinya.

"Nde, jangan nakal dan dengarkan apa kata appamu arra?" pesan Mr Jung pada cucunya, Jiyool mengangguk lucu mengiyakannya.

"Ye halaboji, Yoolie anak baik..."

"Anak baik? bukan anak appa eoh?" Yunho tiba-tiba menggodanya, Jiyool menatap sang appa dengan polos, "Yoolie anak appa" polosnya pada Yunho.

"Anak appa yang baik" Yunho kembali menambahkan membuat Jiyool tertawa senang, apapun yang dikatakan appanya itu akan membuatnya selalu tertawa.

"Bye-bye halmoni, halaboji..."

"Nde, Yun... kau menyetirlah dengan hati-hati"

"Arra..."

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di basement Mall yang dikelola oleh keluarganya itu lalu dia menggendong Jiyool bersamanya keluar mobil.

"Appa, beluangnya yang lucu..." pinta malaikat kecilnya, Yunho mengangguk padanya lalu mulai memasuki Mall tersebut. Jiyool pun tampak senang sekali.

Jung Yunho...

Siapa yang tak mengenal direktur muda itu? hampir seluruh pegawai toko membungkuk menyapanya, Yunho pun terlihat menyapa mereka kembali.

Yunho telah sampai di salah satu toko boneka...

"Bisakah kau ambilkan yang itu?" tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat muda pada pegawai toko.

"Itu juga appa..." bisik Jiyool pada Yunho saat dia menemukan boneka beruang lain yang dianggapnya tak kalah lucu.

"Baiklah, ada lagi?" tanyanya pada putrinya itu.

Kebiasaan yang unik...

Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas saat _umma putrinya itu _memilih dan membeli barang apapun yang dinginkannya tanpa segan.

"Sajangnim..." pegawai itu memberikan kedua boneka yang dimaksudkan, Jiyool yang tentu paling bersemangat dengan hal itu.

"Telimakasih" ucapnya pada pegawai itu, begitu lucu... itulah yang ada dipikiran pegawai tersebut saat mendengar kalimat Jiyool.

.

.

.

Changmin telah mempersiapkan semua keperluannya untuk pertemuannya di Paris, termasuk keperluan pribadinya seperti keripik kentang dan segudang ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Kau hanya akan pergi tiga hari oppa..." adik perempuan Changmin turut mengomentari kebiasaan aneh oppanya yang selalu menumpuk makanan itu.

"Aku akan mati kelaparan disana" jawabnya mendramatisir, Sooyeon adiknya menggeleng melihatnya, "Disana akan ada banyak restoran yang bisa kau datangi oppa"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja" Changmin tak ingin menimpalinya lagi.

Sooyeon pun pergi meninggalkan oppa anehnya itu, sementara Changmin semakin asyik dengan makanan-makanannya.

"Ayam ini akan basi, sebaiknya sekarang aku memakannya sebagian" modusnya lalu mulai melahap paha ayam goreng itu.

Yakin kah Yunho mempercayakan perusahaannya pada food monster seperti Changmin? lupakan, Changmin sepupunya, lalu?

"Changmin-ah, Yunho meneleponmu untuk membawa semua berkas perjalananmu ke Paris besok pagi"

"Arra...seo...umma..."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin sudah berada diruangan Yunho untuk menyerakan keseluruhan berkas itu, Yunho harus memeriksanya kembali.

"Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar dan mereka menyetujui kerjasama kita"

"Serahkan padaku, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Changmin kembali menerima berkas-berkas itu dari Yunho.

Perjalanan bisnis Changmin ke Paris telah dipercepat dan akan dilaksanakan secepatnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Meski sedikit kekanakan namun Changmin sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, seluruh pekerjaannya selalu dikerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan mempelajari semuanya"

"Itu yang harus kau lakukan, Changmin-ah"

.

.

.

Wiingg...

Pesawat Paris Airline itu lepas landas di Gimpo Airport, Seoul, membawa pemuda nan tinggi itu ke negara yang terkenal dengan fashionnya itu.

"Aku akan memecatnya jika mengacaukan semuanya..." Yunho membalikan badannya saat melihat pesawat itu semakin menjauh.

Drttt... drrttt...

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berbunyi menampakan nomor ummanya disana, "Umma?" sapanya saat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau dimana? ada yang ingin umma bicarakan, pulanglah dulu..."

"Arraseo"

Klik .

Yunho membawa mobilnya kearah mansion kediaman Jung itu setelah mendapat panggilan dari ummanya.

"Umma ada apa?" tanya Yunho sesaat setelah sampai di mansion itu.

"Jisun noonamu, akan pulang minggu depan" jawab Mrs Jung padanya, Jisun? Jisun adalah sulung dikeluarga Jung itu, atau dengan kata lain merupakan kakak perempuan Yunho.

Umur mereka terpaut empat tahun, Jisun saat ini tinggal bersama suaminya di Paris, 'Itu sungguh kebetulan' batin Yunho.

"Bersama suaminya?"

"Tidak, karena itu umma minta kau mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk Senin depan"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, hanya saja... "Umma, kenapa tidak menyuruh supir saja menjemputnya? aku sangat si-"

"Kau ingin noonamu itu menghajarmu? dia ingin kau yang menjemputnya"

"Aishh baiklah, aku sedang banyak urusan... aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang, dan Jiyoolie, tolong jaga dia umma, aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun umma akan menjaganya Yunho"

.

.

.

Srett... srett...

Namja jangkung dengan bibir lebar itu merapihkan dasi kemejanya yang sudah terlihat rapih itu, dia tersenyum memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya.

"Akan ku jamin jika proyek ini akan aku dapatkan" evil smirk itu nampak terlihat dibibir lebarnya yang tidak seksi itu.

Langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah gedung mewah bergaya Eropa, pertemuan itu akan diadakan di gedung klasik tersebut.

Beruntung sekali jika Changmin bisa fasih berbahasa Prancis, jadi tak sulit untuknya dapat berkomunikasi dan diterima dengan sangat baik disana.

"Mr Shim?" seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya.

Changmin bisa menebak jika wanita itu pastilah seorang resepsionis yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat berlangsungnya pertemuan itu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan beberapa orang yang sudah duduk disana dengan rapihnya, Changmin duduk dikursi yang telah disiapkan dan sejenak mereka bercengkrama.

Mereka senang melihat Changmin yang menggunakan bahasa Prancis, 'Awal yang baik...' batin Changmin merasa misinya akan berjalan lancar.

Lima menit berlalu, nampaknya mereka masih menunggu pimpinan mereka saat itu dan Changmin bisa memakluminya.

Dua kursi kosong tampak terlihat disana...

Tatapan mata Changmin terasa tertarik ke dalam kursi kosong tersebut, dia sedikit menelan ludahnya, orang seperti apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Cklekk...

Pintu itu terbuka dan sontak semua orang langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangan orang yang telah mereka tunggu itu, termasuk Changmin dikursinya itu.

Dia turut berdiri membungkuk sesuai dengan budayanya di negara kelahirannya, nafasnya sedikit tercekat namun langsung diabaikannya dan langsung melihat kearah 2 orang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

Pria berumur dengan berkebangsaan Prancis terlihat disana dan...

Deg .

Mata Changmin langsung membulat tak percaya, lidahnya terasa kelu terlebih...

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, tak hanya Changmin memang... namun namja cantik berdarah Asia atau lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan itu telah berdiri mematung disana, disamping pria berumur yang tak lain adalah pimpinannya itu.

Lutut mereka serasa melemas dengan keadaan saat itu, antara terkejut dan ketakutan itu.

Namun Changmin segera menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Jaejoong Hyung..._"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : She is My Child**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu Min, Jiyool... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is Jaejoong's and Jaejoong is Yunho's**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Author POV

.

Changmin menatap mata terkejut itu dengan begitu tenang setelah dirinya berhasil menguasai diri, Mr George yang menyadari tatapan kedua orang itu mulai menyadarkannya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanyanya menatap keduanya.

"Mungkin seperti itu nghh benarkan Jaejoong hyung?"

Namja cantik yang dimaksud Changmin itu sedikit menelan ludahnya, "Hanya mengetahui nama, kami tak sedekat itu" suara itu sedikit tercekat.

Mr George yang tak ingin membuang waktu pun langsung memulai pertemuan kali itu, pria bule itu seperti tak tertarik dengan urusan dua namja Asia dihadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong merupakan _designer _utama perusahaan kami, dialah yang akan menangani kerjasama kita jika semuanya berjalan lancar"

Jaejoong yang namanya disebut atasannya hanya mengangguk singkat, dalam hati dia tak ingin kerjasama itu terjalin.

Dan disana Changmin sangat menyadari gelagat namja cantik yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai kekasih dari sepupunya itu sangat tak menginginkan kerjasama itu.

"Kami dapat memberikan keuntungan lebih untuk perusahaan Anda .. jika menyetujuinya, seperti yang Anda ketahui bahwa kami sangatlah berpengalaman dalam hal penjualan"

Semua kata itu telah terkonsep dalam pikiran Changmin, Mr George tampak serius sekali menanggapi perkataan Changmin, termasuk para petinggi Victory Company yang turut memberikan suaranya disana.

"_Designer Kim_ yang membuat desainnya, dan kami akan mempromosikannya" tambah Changmin menegaskannya.

Mereka semua dapat melihat kejeniusan Changmin dan terlebih namja jangkung itu sangatlah pintar merangkai kata-katanya hingga membuat mereka terperangah.

"Baiklah, kami setuju dengan pemaparan Anda, Mr Shim"

Tarikan di bibir lebar itu terlihat tipis namun mengandung arti lain untuk namja cantik yang duduk diam dikursinya itu. Changmin menghela nafasnya dalam.

'_Semuanya baru dimulai, hyung_' batin Changmin menatap mata bulat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Brukk...

Jaejoong menjatuhkan semua barang yang ada dimejanya, nafasnya terlihat begitu memburu, tatapan matanya memerah.

"Bagaimanapun aku tak pernah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi" suara itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga.

"Hei tenang lah" seorang namja bermata tajam itu menghampirinya.

Namja cantik itu tak mendengarkan lagi apa kata namja dihadapannya itu, "Shim Changmin, aku akan membunuhmu!" emosinya tersulut hanya dengan satu kali bertatap muka dengan namja jangkung itu.

Jika bukan karena namja Shim itu, Jaejoong tak akan terpuruk, dia tak ingin kembali pada masa lalunya, Shim Changmin benar-benar mengantarkannya ke Neraka. Grep...

Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba menghangatkannya, Jaejoong tahu siapa pelakunya, "Lepaskan, jangan menyentuhku Seunghyun-sshi"

Kekehan itu terdengar dibibir Seunghyun, dia melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong lalu mulai menatap mata bulat itu.

"Kenapa kau harus kesal? bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? terkenal di Negara mu, lalu... kau bisa menatapnya dengan penuh percaya diri"

"Bukankah kau lebih baik tanpanya?" Seunghyun kembali menambahkan.

Namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya.

Tanpanya...

"Kau jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku banyak" Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun tajam, Seunghyun sendiri hanya terkekeh.

"Kau lupa jika aku yang membawamu kemari" Seunghyun mengingatkannya, Jaejoong menatapnya datar, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hadapi saja, itu mudah... kecuali jika kau masih menyimpan rasa terhadapnya"

Pernyataan itu tepat menohok hati Jaejoong, "Kau jangan bercanda, aku tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah konyol seperti itu lagi"

"Masalah konyol? bagaimana denganku? bukankah aku terlalu lama menunggumu, _baby_" Seunghyun sudah akan menyentuh pipi mulus itu namun Jaejoong langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Kau semakin memperburuk moodku"

Srakk...

Jaejoong keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau akan menyerah padaku, Jae..."

.

.

.

"Appa" Jiyool berlari memeluk sang appa yang baru saja sampai untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa, Yunho tersenyum pada putri kecilnya.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana Changmin berada di kota fashion itu, bohong saja jika Yunho tak mencemaskan sepupunya itu.

'Anak itu belum mengabariku' batin Yunho yang masih belum fokus, Jiyool yang melihat appanya melamun itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu menepuk pipi appanya, "Kau mengejutkan appa" ucapan itu keluar dibibir Yunho, Jiyool semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa nappeun..." pout Jiyool merasa diabaikan appanya.

"Mwo? aishh... putri appa sudah berani eohh?"

Tangan Yunho sudah mulai menggelitiki putri kecilnya, Jiyool terkekeh kegelian, "Appa... geli ha ha..."

Keduanya tertawa, Mrs Jung yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri putra dan cucunya itu untuk menyuruh mereka makan malam.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, kka... jangan bercanda terus, makanannya keburu dingin"

"Ye halmoni" Jiyool mengangguk pada halmoninya, Yunho menggendong Jiyool menyusul Mrs Jung yang masuk ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Suara mesin pesawat mendarat itu terdengar begitu halus dilandasan itu...

Seorang namja jangkung dengan kaca mata hitamnya turun menuruni anak tangga pesawat, bibir lebarnya tersenyum penuh kebanggaannya.

'Kau yang terbaik Shim Changmin' pujinya pada dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan menuju gate yang seharusnya ditujunya.

"Lee ahjussi?" lambainya saat melihat supir kantornya sudah menunggu.

"Silahkan tuan Shim..."

.

.

.

Siang itu Yunho tengah memeriksa laporan pembangunan baru untuk cabang perusahaannya di Busan sampai terdengar suara pintu ruangannya yang terbuka.

"Hyung..." suara tenor itu menyapa indera pendengaran Yunho, Yunho menghela nafasnya, siapa lagi orang yang selalu tak sopan padanya.

"Kau tak mengabariku lalu membuka pintu seenaknya tanpa mengetuk" Changmin hanya mengedikan bahunya mendengar ocehan Yunho padanya.

Namja jangkung itu duduk disofa ruangan Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan menatap hyungnya sesaat kemudian.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana hasil kerjasamanya hyung?"

Changmin menunjukan wajah penuh kebusukkannya pada Yunho yang lebih memilih tak lagi bersuara itu, "Harusnya kau melaporkannya tanpa ku minta, ckk" Yunho mendecak.

'Kau akan terkejut hyung...' batin Changmin saat melihat mata musang milik sepupunya itu, terlihat seolah baik-baik saja.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkannya, mereka menyetujui kesepakatan kita"

"Sudah ku tebak, kerja yang bagus Changmin-ah"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika aku harus menghadapinya?"

Kedua namja itu terdiam, Seunghyun menghampiri namja cantik yang sudah bersamanya lima tahun terakhir itu.

Chu ~

Dia mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan menunjukan senyuman yang sebenarnya terlihat mengerikan itu, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Berhentilah memperlakukan seolah aku ini kekasihmu" Jaejoong menatapnya, namun namja bermata tajam itu hanya menyeringai singkat.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku Jae"

Jaejoong memilih untuk diam, bohong jika dirinya tak merasakan ketakutan itu, tidak, bukan karena Seunghyun. Namja cantik itu terdiam, tatapan terlihat kosong.

Kosong seperti lima tahun yang lalu...

Jaejoong merasakan ketakutannya, ketakutan untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu setelah lima tahun berlalu.

'_Yunho-ah..._'

.

.

.

Prangg...

Yunho menyenggol pigura fotonya hingga jatuh dan pecah menghantam lantai keramik itu, helaan nafas itu terlihat dibibirnya.

"Appa.." Jiyool muncul dibalik pintu kamar memperlihatkan wajah takutnya saat gadis kecil itu mendengar suara pecahan kaca di kamar sang appa.

"Kenapa kemari? kau akan terkena pecahan kacanya" Yunho langsung menggendong Jiyool, mendudukkan gadis kecil itu ditempat tidurnya.

Jiyool menatap polos appanya yang saat ini sudah kembali membersihkan pecahan kaca itu hingga bersih.

"Wae? tidak bisa tidur? appa akan menemanimu"

"Ye appa..."

Setelah menyelesaikan pecahan kaca itu Yunho langsung menyamankan Jiyool untuk tidur bersamanya, dia menyelimuti putri kecilnya.

"Jaljayo" Yunho mencium kening putrinya dengan sayang, Jiyool perlahan menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan pulas, sementara Yunho...

Namja tampan itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, '_Jae-ah... aku membutuhkanmu..._' rasa sesak itu menggerogoti batinnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Pagi itu Mrs Jung terus mewanti-wanti Yunho supaya tak melupakan tugasnya hari itu untuk menjemput Jisun - noonanya.

"Arraseo umma" Yunho meyakinkan ummanya, Jiyool pun terlihat bersemangat pagi itu.

Dia senang sekali saat Yunho memperbolehkannya untuk ikut menjemput sang ahjumma di bandara, "Disana akan sangat membosankan Jiyoolie, tunggu bersama halmoni saja ya"

Jiyool menggeleng tak mau, gadis kecil itu sampai membolos karena ingin menjemput Jisun ahjumma yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya itu.

"Baiklah, kka... appa akan ke kantor dulu.." akhirnya Yunho mengalah saja dan membiarkan putrinya ikut bersamanya meskipun hari itu dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya di Jung corp terlebih dahulu.

"Halmoni, halaboji... bye bye..." tangan mungilnya melambai pada Mrs Jung dan Mr Jung, keduanya memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwal untuk menyambut putri sulung mereka yang datang berkunjung itu.

Dan Yunho?

Berapa kali diingatkan tetap saja dia tak mengosongkan pekerjaannya dan memilih didetik-detik terakhir waktunya untuk menjemput sang noona.

"Appa, Jisun ahjumma bawa banyak boneka buat Yoolie?" tanya Jiyool polos pada Yunho, Yunho hanya terkekeh.

Kapan putrinya itu akan melupakan sesuatu yang dinamakan boneka itu dalam pikirannya? Namja tampan itu mencubit gemas pipi chubby putrinya.

"Appa bisa membelikan boneka lebih banyak dari yang Jisun ahjumma berikan"

"Jinja?" tanya Jiyool begitu menggemaskan.

"Tentu, asal putri appa yang cantik ini tidak cengeng lagi..."

"Yoolie tidak cengeng, Yoolie mau boneka..." Yunho tertawa saja menanggapi keantusiasan putri kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Jung corp, Jiyool langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua karyawan Jung corp yang memang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui gadis kecil itu.

"Appa, ahjumma itu telus telsenyum pada yoolie" bisiknya pada Yunho membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Soalnya Yoolie appa itu cant-"

".. Jiyoolie keponakanku .." suara tenor itu tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Yunho, "Changmin ahjussi?" Jiyool langsung meronta turun dari gendongan Yunho dan langsung melompat kearah Changmin.

Tangan Changmin menyambutnya dan membawa gadis kecil itu kedalam gendongannya lalu mencium gemas pipi chubby-nya.

"Kau tidak merindukan ahjussimu ini? lama tak bertemu chagiya"

"Yoolie kangen Min ahjussi"

Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab padahal jarang sekali bertemu karena sifat Changmin yang so' sibuk padahal tidak sesibuk yang dibayangkan.

"Hyung... aku pinjam Jiyool ya, Kkaja" tanpa permisi Changmin langsung membawa Jiyool bersamanya, Yunho hanya menggeleng kemudian membiarkannya.

Namja tampan itu memasuki ruangannya dan mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya, proyek untuk pembangunan di Busan diserahnya pada Direktur Han, sementara dirinya harus fokus pada kerjasamanya dengan Victory Company.

Victory Company...

Yunho menatap lama nama perusahaan itu, ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat melihat nama perusahaan asal Paris itu.

Srakk...

Yunho membuka halaman kertas kerjasama itu.

"..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Jinja? Yoolie akan ketemu umma Yoolie?"

"Ssttt... jangan keras-keras, nanti appamu akan mendengarnya"

Jiyool langsung membekap mulutnya, dia mengangguk polos pada Changmin ahjussinya itu, gadis kecil itu begitu lugu dan menggemaskan.

Namun sayang sekali karena kepolosannya itu harus ternoda oleh semua hasutan Changmin, untuk pertama kalinya juga Changmin yang mengajari Jiyool berbohong pada Yunho.

"Ini rahasia kita, jangan katakan apapun pada appamu, arrachi?"

"Alla, Yoolie akan tutup mulut" ujarnya menggemaskan.

Changmin tersenyum bangga pada keponakannya yang polos dan lucu itu, sebagai kejutan lainnya lagi Changmin mengeluarkan selembar foto didalam sakunya.

"Untukmu..."

"..."

Selembar foto...

Jiyool menatap gambar itu dalam diam.

Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih dengan doe eyesnya yang tampak indah di padukan dengan hidung bangir dan bibir yang semerah cherry.

Mata bulat Jiyool mengerjap polos, "Nuguseyo..." tanyanya mengerjap.

"_Jaejoongie umma..._" Changmin menjawab.

"_Umma..._"

.

.

.

Jiyool tampak tenang dalam gendongan Yunho yang saat ini tengah menggendongnya berdiri menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu itu.

"Jisun jumma, odiga?" tanya Jiyool mulai mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi..." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya itu, pesawat Jisun memang mengalami keterlambatan jadi Yunho harus menunggu untuk itu.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, Yunho sedikit bersemangat karena dari gate yang ditunggunya beberapa orang sudah terlihat keluar.

Namja tampan itu langsung memberitahu putrinya, sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jiyool pun terlihat antusias dengan orang-orang yang satu persatu keluar gate itu.

"Yeayy... ahjumma..." Jiyool terlihat bersemangat sekali, Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Tak akan lama lagi Jiyoolie..."

Yunho berharap jika salah satu dari mereka adalah noonanya, jadi dia tak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Mata Yunho terus tertuju pada gate itu, _namun... waktu seakan berhenti berputar_.

Tubuh Yunho tiba-tiba mematung...

Kulit putih itu, wajah tirus itu... meskipun kaca mata hitam bertengker dihidung bangirnya, tetap saja itu tak bisa menutupinya, bibir semerah cherry itu...

Deg deg deg ...

Detak jantung itu tak hanya terdengar disatu jantung ... melainkan di kedua jantung yang berbeda itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu...

Keduanya mematung...

Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya masing-masing.

Seperti terkena sebuah hipnotis, keduanya saling menatap, kacamata hitam itu seakan-akan tak ada gunanya.

Perlahan namun pasti orang itu mulai meraih kacamata hitam miliknya dengan tangannya, memastikan bahwa yang sedang dilihatnya itu benar-benar nyata.

Namun ... saat tangan itu menyentuh kacamata hitamnya...

"Appa, itu Jisun ahjumma..."

Klik .

Waktu seakan berjalan kembali.

"Appa!" Jiyool sedikit menggoncangkan bahu sang appa yang tiba-tiba kaku seperti itu, Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh padanya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho seperti orang linglung, lidahnya terasa kelu.

Cup ~

Jiyool mencium pipi appanya, "Appa sakit? appa jangan sakit, Jisun ahjumma disana"

"Mian" Yunho memaksakan senyumannya, dia tak ingin putrinya khawatir padanya.

"Yunho! Ya! Jung Yunho!"

"..."

"N-ne? Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Jiyoolie? Ahjumma merindukanmu"

Srett...

Jisun meraih Jiyool kedalam gendongannya dan membiarkan semua barang bawaannya tergeletak.

"Yunho, bawakan barang-barangku... kkaja kita pulang sayang..."

"Ye jumma..."

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam tak bergeming ditempatnya meskipun suasana dikediaman Jung itu mendadak ramai karena Jiyool dan kedatangan Jisun.

Pikirannya melayang...

_Kulit putih itu, wajah tirus itu... meskipun kaca mata hitam bertengker dihidung bangirnya, tetap saja itu tak bisa menutupinya, bibir semerah cherry itu..._

Srakk...

"Umma aku harus pergi, aku akan menjemput Jiyool lagi nanti"

"Yunho..."

"Appa..."

Tak dipedulikannya lagi panggilan Mr dan Mrs Jung, Jisun dan Jiyool disana, gadis kecil itu sudah menahan tangisannya saat Yunho tiba-tiba beranjak pergi.

"Kka" Jisun membawa keponakannya itu kedalam pelukannya, "Appamu hanya pergi sebentar"

.

.

.

Yunho berlari menyusuri seluruh area bandara itu, mata musang miliknya terus mengeliling berharap dia akan menemukan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang disana.

'_Jae..._' batinnya mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Tidak... aku tak berhalusinasi...'

Langkah kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lantai bandara itu, matanya tak berhalusinasi, itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah halusinasi.

'_Kim Jaejoong..._' namja tampan itu melapalkan nama itu, dia masih mencari namun...

Nihil...

Yunho tak menemukan apapun bahkan setelah satu jam berlalu, langkah kaki itu terseret memaksanya meninggalkan bandara.

Benar kah yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah halusinasinya? Yunho menghela nafas berat, tak mudah untuknya melupakan bayangan wajah itu.

.

.

.

Tap...

Dan disinilah namja tampan itu berada...

Berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi kediaman mewah itu, tatapan matanya hanya menerawang ke depan.

Sebuah gerbang pagar dengan inisial huruf K kapital diatasnya, mata musang itu hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yunho-sshi?" sebuah suara menghampirinya.

Pria paruh baya dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu tiba-tiba menghampiri Yunho di pintu pagar, Yunho tak menyadari jika seseorang telah keluar dibalik pintu pagar.

"Lama tak bertemu, silahkan masuk..."

"Ahjussi? Ani, aku hanya mampir sebentar dan akan kembali pulang" tolak Yunho pada Lee ahjussi - pria paruh baya yang sudah mengabdikan diri bertahun-tahun pada keluarga itu.

Tak memakan waktu lama sampai Yunho berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya setelah namja tampan itu berpamitan pada Lee ahjussi.

Lee ahjussi sendiri hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dalam diam kemudian kembali masuk kedalam pintu pagar itu.

'_Kalian tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan kalian hadapi didepan sana_'

Srakk...

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Jisun bertanya padanya, Yunho menatap noonanya sekilas lalu mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yunho, aku bicara padamu!"

"Noona aku sangat lelah, lain kali saja marahnya... selamat malam"

Jisun menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adiknya itu, dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pegangan anak tangga itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Yunho... kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tak percaya Jisun saat melihat Yunho yang menggendong Jiyool bersamanya, gadis kecil itu tertidur pulas dibahu Yunho.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang" singkat Yunho padanya.

"Ini kediamannya juga jadi kenapa tak membiarkannya tidur disini? bukan seperti ini cara menunjukan rasa sayangmu terhadapnya, demi apa Jiyool masih kecil Yunho"

"Noona, berhentilah berbicara! kepalaku serasa akan pecah!"

"M-mwo? aishh... seharusnya kau segera menikah, kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan putrimu dengan baik"

Nghh...

Lenguhan itu terdengar dibibir mungil itu, Jiyool mengucek matanya mendengar suara dari kedua orang itu.

"Appa?" Jiyool mengucapkannya dengan mata mengantuk, tangan mungilnya melingkar kembali dileher appanya - menyamankan diri.

"Malam ini menginaplah disini" Jisun menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Baiklah" kata itu keluar setelah Yunho berpikir panjang, dia membawa kembali Jiyool bersamanya ke lantai atas.

Jisun menggelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung adiknya itu.

'Kau terlalu banyak berkorban Yunho'

.

.

.

Ditempatnya Changmin sudah menyusun semua berkas yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk rapat perdana bersama Victory Company nanti, namja jangkung itu tersenyum sekilas.

'Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk hari itu..' pikirannya melayang membayangkannya, 'Kau akan sangat terkejut hyung'

Hyung...

Tentu kedua hyungnya itu, Changmin menatap tumpukan berkas dihadapannya yang salah satunya memuat nama seseorang itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak membacanya hyung?" Changmin mengedikan bahunya.

'_Designer Kim _telah sampai di Seoul...'

Changmin menatap lurus kedepan, dia tidak tahu tindakannya itu benar atau mungkin sangat salah, tapi satu hal yang pasti...

Jika dirinya ingin semua penderitaan itu berakhir .. meskipun akan menempuh proses lama dan mungkin akhir yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_Dentuman musik di sebuah pub itu mengalun dengan nyaring, Changmin menutup telinganya sakit, tatapan matanya masih mengedar._

"_Aishh .. Yunho hyung kau dimana?" namun..._

_Plakk..._

_Changmin tertegun saat mendengar tamparan keras itu, sangat keras hingga membuatnya menoleh kearah suara itu._

"_Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi, kau brengsek Jung Yunho!"_

"_..." Changmin masih tertegun meskipun dengan tak sengaja tatapan mata pemilik suara tinggi itu telah menatapnya dan pergi begitu saja._

"_H-hyung..."suara Changmin menghampiri hyung yang dicarinya itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi? kenapa-"_

"_Sebaiknya kau pulang"_

_Srakk..._

"_..."_

.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu jika Jiyool demam tinggi malam itu" Changmin berucap tak jelas, dia sangat mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya keluarga Jung malam itu.

"Masalah ini membuat kepalaku semakin pening"

Srett...

Changmin meraih berkas-berkas itu lalu keluar tanpa banyak kata lagi, dia tak pernah dan tak ingin pernah mengerti masalah sepupunya itu.

Namun dia sudah terlanjur mengetahui masalahnya dan tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

'Kau bahkan akan terkejut mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakang semua masalah ini hyung'

'_Choi Seunghyun..._'

.

.

.

"Yunho, bagaimana kerjasama dengan Victory Company?"

Mr Jung bertanya pada Yunho putranya, Yunho sudah menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya di layar komputernya untuk menjawab pertanyaan appanya yang tak lain Presdir Jung corp itu.

"Meeting perdana kami akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi"

"Kau masih muda jadi appa menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab kerjasama itu padamu, kau lebih mengerti dunia fashion jika dibandingkan dengan direktur yang lain"

Yunho mengangguk pada Mr Jung, bukan karena dia sangat mengerti fashion tapi Yunho memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan apapun yang dikerjakannya, terlebih ini mengenai _kerjasama itu_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Victory Company?" Mr Jung kembali bertanya.

"Mereka berbakat dan mampu menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa"

"Kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kerjasama ini"

"Aku mengerti"

Setelahnya kedua appa dan anak itu makan siang bersama, tak hanya topik di Jung corp saja, melainkan tentang Jiyool pun dibicarakannya.

"Arra, aku tak keberatan jika appa, umma, dan Jisun noona membawanya berlibur ke pulau Jeju"

"Kau yakin tak akan ikut? ini akan menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas nanti"

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan teman-temanku .. lagipula ada yang harus aku selesaikan disini..."

"Baiklah, appa mengerti akan hal itu"

"Nde appa..."

.

.

.

_Pagi itu..._

Hari yang sepertinya sudah ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba , sedikit berbeda dari suasana pagi hari biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas...

Hampir seluruh karyawan yang berada di lobi itu terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya saat menatap seseorang dengan jas abu miliknya itu.

Tidak, bukan karena jas itu ... melainkan wajah tampan yang bahkan mengarah kearah cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift.

"Bukankah itu Kim J-jaejoong?" bisik-bisik semakin ramai terdengar.

Tak ada satupun gubrisan...

Dibelakang namja itu tepat seorang pria bule mengikutinya seperti sengaja mengawalnya, "_Designer Kim... _silahkan..."

Srakk...

Pintu ruangan nan besar itu terbuka dengan lebar, semua mata langsung mengarah padanya, tak terkecuali mata musang itu.

"_Welcome home Jaejoongie..._"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

Ok .. Gak adakah disini yang sadar kalau ini FF _remake_? alur masih sama cuma penulisannya ditulis dengan sudut pandang saya yang sekarang ini _Yunho Bias_.

I'm falling in Love with Yunho LoL


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : She is My Child**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu Min, Jiyool, etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is Jaejoong's and Jaejoong is Yunho's**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

Author POV

.

"_Welcome home Jaejoongie..._"

Keterpakuan itu...

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bahkan untuk dibaca sekali pun.

Tap .

Terdengar begitu nyata, tanpa menghilangkan ketenangannya namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat dihadapan namja bermata musang yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi itu, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu direktur Jung" bungkuknya tanpa mengurangi ketenangannya.

"Bukan masalah" Yunho begitu singkat menjawabnya.

Entah mengapa suasana saat itu tiba-tiba menghening seperti mereka mengetahui masalah apa yang telah terjadi.

"B-baik _meeting_ kali ini kita mulai saja" sekretaris Baek membukanya dengan gugup.

Nyatanya tak banyak hal yang terjadi, termasuk mata bulat itu, mata itu tak pernah sekalipun menatap pada Yunho, meski sejak pertama memasuki ruangan itu mata musang Yunho telah terpaku menatapnya.

"Kami akan membuat desainnya secepatnya sehingga musim panas nanti semuanya telah selesai tepat waktu"

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak desain yang Anda buat _designer Kim?_"

Sepertinya Yunho ingin mempersulitnya, "Anda menginginkan desain yang seperti apa direktur Jung?"

Masih tanpa menatap mata musang itu Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan tak biasa.

"Tidakkah itu sopan? sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicara Anda? kerjasama ini tidak main-main, jadi kuingatkan sebaiknya Anda lakukan dengan _profesional_"

Jaejoong tertohok dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa Ha?" Jaejoong kehilangan kontrol dan menghilangankan semua keformalannya. Yunho seolah memojokkannya sejak awal.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, "Maafkan aku" Jaejoong menyadari kesalahannya.

Srak ...

"_Meeting_ kali ini sampai disini" Jaejoong memutuskan rapat itu secara sepihak lalu berlalu dari ruangan menyisakan berbagai tanda tanya dikepala orang-orang yang berada disana, semuanya, kecuali Yunho.

Namja tampan itu hanya diam tanpa ingin berkomentar namun tak lama sampai semua mata ikut tertuju padanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya..." Yunho membungkuk kearah peserta rapat itu.

Dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tap .

Srett ...

Nafas Jaejoong terhenti saat sebuah tangan menghempaskannya kedinding dan memerangkap tubuhnya.

'Y-yunho' batinnya bergetar, tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya pun sudah bergetar.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" suara bass itu terdengar begitu tajam.

Bukan hanya lidahnya yang kelu namun juga seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah tak mampu untuk digerakan.

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, ketakutan? dia tak menyangkal itu.

"Setidaknya kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" tatapan mata Yunho melunak.

Tapi siapa sangka jika tatapan itu membuat Jaejoong memperoleh kekuatannya kembali, "Kau yang membuatku pergi Jung"

"Arhh.." ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ketika dia hendak memberontak melepaskan diri. Nafas Jaejoong memburu.

"Kau! tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? aku tak ingin melihatmu yang kuinginkan hanyalah menghilang dari hidupmu" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berani.

"Aku ini kekasihmu Yun, kekasihmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau lebih mempedulikan _orang lain, _bahkan disaat aku mengandung anakmu" tambah Jaejoong dan tess...

Air matanya tak terbendung, "Kau puas telah menyakitiku? puas? kau tidak bisa berpikir kaulah satu-satunya yang menderita disini"

Srakk ...

Dan Jaejoong pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho, "Hubungan kita telah berakhir, kuharap kau mengerti, aku disini bukan untukmu"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho, dibelakangnya pria bermata biru yang sedari tadi mengikutinya turut melangkah.

.

.

.

"Suaramu terdengar bergetar, ada apa denganmu? kau tidak seperti Jaejoong yang ku kenal." suara Seunghyun terdengar dibalik sambungan itu.

"Hanya terbawa emosi, aku baik-baik saja, ada apa menghubungiku?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari Seunghyun menghubunginya terlebih dulu.

Terdengar kekehan diseberang sana, "Aku merindukanmu tentu saja" jawabnya santai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Kau membuang waktuku saja"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Jae, bagaimana dengannya? kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud tanpa harus menyebutkan namanya"

Jaejoong hanya diam tak ingin menjawabnya, semuanya terlalu jelas untuknya, "Aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku akan menghubungimu nanti, sampai jumpa"

Klik .

Dan Jaejoong pun memutuskan sambungannya menyisakan keterdiamannya sekarang, 'Ini tak semudah yang ku bayangkan'

Rasa sesak itu menghantuinya.

...

"_Appa, itu Jisun ahjumma..."_

"_Appa!" Jiyool sedikit menggoncangkan bahu sang appa yang tiba-tiba kaku seperti itu, Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh padanya._

"_Wae?" tanya Yunho seperti orang linglung, lidahnya terasa kelu._

_Cup ~_

_Jiyool mencium pipi appanya, "Appa sakit? appa jangan sakit, Jisun ahjumma disana"_

"_Mian" Yunho memaksakan senyumannya, dia tak ingin putrinya khawatir padanya._

"_Yunho! Ya! Jung Yunho!"_

"_..."_

"_N-ne? Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Jiyoolie? Ahjumma merindukanmu"_

_Srett..._

_Jisun meraih Jiyool ke dalam gendongannya dan membiarkan semua barang bawaannya tergeletak._

"_Yunho, bawakan barang-barangku... kkaja kita pulang sayang..."_

"_Ye jumma..."_

...

Jaejoong melihatnya, melihat semuanya, putri kecilnya.

Benarkah hatinya tak tersentuh sama sekali, 'Dia anakku putri kecilku' dadanya bergemuruh.

Jung Jiyool.

Putrinya tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan bertransformasi menjadi gadis kecil yang manis dan cantik, begitu cantik.

Mengingat putrinya mengingatkan Jaejoong pada kenyataan pahit masa lalunya, menyesakan hati kecilnya, mengingatnya sama seperti Jaejoong kembali pada masa itu, salahkah jika dia lebih memilih untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Apppaaa.." seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Yunho dan merentangkan tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Tak ada suara, Yunho bahkan tak membalas sapaan putri kecilnya itu, dia hanya tersenyum pada pantulan wajah mungil itu.

"Tadi Min ahjussi bawa mainan banyak buat Yoolie" beritahu Jiyool padanya.

"Benarkah?" Jiyool mengangguk penuh semangat.

Gadis kecil itu terus berceloteh tanpa menyadari jika appanya itu dalam kondisi tak baik, bahkan siapapun akan sanksi melihatnya menyimak atau tidak.

"Jiyoolie" Mrs Jung dan Jisun menghampiri keduanya.

Yunho terdiam saat matanya beradu pandangan dengan Jisun sang noona, "Yoolie, tunggu bersama halmoni, nde? ada yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan Jisun ahjumma"

Tanpa menunggu Yunho menyerahkan Jiyool pada Mrs Jung, lalu mengisyaratkan Jisun untuk mengikutinya, "Wae?" tanya Jisun padanya.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti tepat diruang keluarga, Yunho menatap Jisun tak percaya "Noona, kau tahu dimana Jaejoong selama ini, lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

Jisun terdiam, apakah Yunho sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong? lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya? wanita berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu menatapnya hening.

"Kau ingin aku seperti apa? memberitahumu dan membiarkanmu mengejarnya kembali? itu yang kau inginkan?"

Yunho seakan dibuat terdiam dengan pernyataan Jisun, "Aku memang tahu jika Jaejoong tinggal di Paris dan menjadi desainer disana, lalu aku bisa apa? tak ada gunanya jika aku memberitahumu"

"Bagaimana dengan Jiyool?" Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam, "Selamanya dia tak akan pernah tahu siapa ummanya?"

"Berapa kali kami menyuruhmu menikah dan memberikan Ibu untuk Jiyool?!"

"Noona!"

"Berhenti berharap pada Kim Jaejoong, kau dan Jiyool, sudah terhapuskan dalam hidupnya, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu, Jiyool masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi korban keegoisanmu, kau keterlaluan"

Yunho terdiam, "Wae?" dia meminta penjelasan noonanya, mata musangnya terlihat begitu tajam menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar juga? bagaimana dia meninggalkanmu dan bahkan putrinya sendiri? kau pikir itu hal yang wajar jika seorang Ibu meninggalkan putrinya? aku jengah melihatnya yang terus bersikap seperti itu" Jisun mengutarakannya.

"M-mwo?" Yunho tak habis pikir.

"Yunho, kau adikku, Jiyool keponakanku, aku tak ingin kalian menderita, terdengar sangat jahat, tapi berhentilah mengharapkan Kim Jaejoong kembali, kalian hanya akan semakin merasa sakit"

"..." Yunho menatap Jisun tak percaya.

"Semua orang di Paris telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seunghyun-sshi"

Deg . Yunho terdiam, _hubungannya dengan Seunghyun-sshi_?

"Maksudmu Jaejoong dan-" Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kata-kata itu seolah tertahan ditenggorokannya.

Seunghyun? Choi Seunghyun?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, Choi Seunghyun? orang itulah yang terakhir dilihatnya bersama Jaejoong.

"Kenyataannya mereka memiliki hubungan" Jisun mengingatkan Yunho pada kenyataannya, menatap Yunho yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

'_Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padaku, sedikit saja lengah, Jaejoong akan menjadi milikku_'

Perkataan Seunghyun begitu jelas terrekam dikepalanya .. Yunho hanya mampu terdiam, '_Teruslah bersama__**nya**__ lalu ku ambil Jaejoong dengan mudah_'

.

.

.

**Flashback...**

**.**

Hujan turun begitu deras disertai dengan petir yang saling bersahutan, disudut kamar itu kini terlihat seorang namja cantik yang bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Dia benci petir, dia benci kegelapan, dia benci rasa sakit itu.

'Yunho-ah bisakah kau kemari? aku takut' - Kim Jaejoong.

Ketakutan itu membuat perutnya yang _berisi_ makhluk hidup lain itu terasa sakit, lima belas menit sudah dia menunggu jawaban dari kekasih sekaligus appa dari bayi yang kini tengah dikandungnya.

Tak ada...

Hingga satu jam kemudian dia mendengar ponselnya bergetar, nama Yunho terlihat jelas dilayar ponselnya.

'Jae maafkan aku, Heechul ada disana bukan? aku telah memintanya untuk menemanimu, maaf Jae, _Ahra _membutuhkanku saat ini' - Jung Yunho.

Ahra? Go Ahra?

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya .. Dia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi yeoja yang jelas-jelas menyukai kekasihnya itu.

'Kau lebih mementingkan yeoja penyakitan itu dibandingkan aku?' - Kim Jaejoong.

Drrttt...

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dan menampakan nama Yunho disana, tanpa ragu Jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya.

"Jae apa yang kau katakan? kita sudah berulang kali membicarakannya, aku hanya meminta pengertianmu untuk menjaga Ahra, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Pengertian seperti apa yang kau maksud? pengertian untuk berbagi kekasih dengannya?"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua kekhawatirannya, kekhawatiran yang telah ditahannya selama ini, "Kau bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya"

"Jika kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi, lepaskan aku, jangan terbebani hanya karena bayi ini" tambah Jaejoong membuat pekikan terkejut diujung sana.

"Jaejoong-AH! Aish bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja? hanya sampai Ahra mau menjalani operasi kankernya"

"Operasi? operasi apa? dia hanya mengulur waktu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, dia hanya ingin mengikatmu, kau tidak tahu seberapa liciknya dia, wanita itu rubah, dia hanya ingin memonopolimu, rubah itu tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Kim Jaejoong! jaga ucapanmu!"

"Kau yang harus menjaga ucapanmu, brengsek, kau membuatku hamil lalu menelantarkanku dan anakku, aku membencimu!"

Klik .

Sambungannya pun terputus.

Jaejoong melemparkan ponselnya hingga hancur terbelah menjadi dua, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir begitu saja.

Hatinya sakit, benar-benar sakit, kenyataan tak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan mendatanginya semakin menyakitkan hatinya. Yunho mengabaikannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya karena seorang Go Ahra.

**.**

**End of Flashback.**

.

.

"Yunho kau mau kemana?" Jisun meneriakinya yang tiba-tiba berlalu.

"Menjenguk _Ahra, _sudah lama aku tak melihatnya"

Tap .

Dia melangkah meninggalkan kediaman itu dan menyiksan Jisun yang terdiam ditempatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Kau yang membuatnya semakin rumit Yunho' batinnya menatap punggung adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Kaki panjang Yunho membawanya kesebuah kediaman mewah yang memang terletak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

"Yunho?" sebuah suara menghampiri gendang telinga Yunho.

Senyum singkat itu Yunho tunjukan, "Kau baik-baik saja? syukurlah aku tak mendengar kabarmu masuk rumah sakit lagi"

"Aku lebih baik sekarang, hanya perlu menjaga kondisi tubuhku dan semuanya akan berjalan baik" Ahra tersenyum pada Yunho.

Keduanya lalu mengambil tempat duduk diruang keluarga itu, kediaman itu terlihat begitu sepi, Mr dan Mrs Go selalu berada diluar kota bahkan luar negeri.

"Bagaimana dengan putrimu?" tanya Ahra padanya.

"Baik seperti biasa"

Yunho menjawabnya cukup singkat dan memang sejak dulu atau lebih tepatnya sejak Yunho memantapkan hatinya memilih Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya, dia sedikit menjaga ucapannya pada Ahra.

Dia tidak ingin melukai kedua orang itu .. Go Ahra dan Kim Jaejoong.

'_Kau hanya pura-pura bodoh atau kau memang bodoh Jung Yunho? Go Ahra mencintaimu, dia menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya_'

Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas amarah Jaejoong saat itu, dia cukup tahu bagaimana Ahra menyimpan rasanya padanya.

Jaejoong kekasihnya dan Ahra adalah temannya sejak kecil.

"Tidak bisakah kau jatuh cinta padaku Yun?"

Deg .

Perkataan Ahra tiba-tiba mengejutkannya, Yunho terdiam menatapnya, pertama kalinya dia mendengar Ahra mengungkapkannya dengan jelas.

"Seandainya kau jatuh cinta padaku semuanya tak akan seperti ini, takkan ada Kim Jaejoong, takkan ada Jung Jiyool, kita akan bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita .. keluarga kecil yang bahkan hanya ada dalam mimpiku"

Ahra terlihat tertunduk, "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong, aku menunggumu membalas perasaanku, Yun"

"..." Yunho terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sampai saat inipun aku masih menunggumu, menunggumu membalas perasaanku padamu, Yun, Yunho-ya, aku mencintaimu"

Dan .. Chu ~

Ahra mendekatkan bibirnya pada Yunho, menyentuh bibir hati itu dengan pelan, Yunho terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya.

Ntahlah... semuanya membuat pikirannya kacau.

Yunho membalas pagutan bibir itu, akal dan pikirannya tak terkendali, Ahra tersenyum dibalik ciumannya.

"Lihat aku dan lupakan Kim Jaejoong"

"Ahra..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam ..

Dia baru saja akan memejamkan mata saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, menampakan sebuah email masuk disana.

Klik . Jaejoong membukanya.

Detak jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat, sesak, sebuah video berdurasi beberapa detik yang menunjukan adegan ciuman orang yang dikenalnya.

Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra.

Perih? Jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya saat rasa itu menggerogoti hatinya, matanya terus terpaku pada video singkat itu.

Pengirimnya tak jelas, Jaejoong tak peduli, tapi satu video itu cukup menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Wajah cantiknya terlihat dingin.

Jung Yunho hanya memanfaatkannya.

Justru dialah yang dimanfaatkan, bukan Go Ahra yang selama ini dituduhnya memanfaatkan kekasihnya, dialah yang dimanfaatkan Yunho.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya, 'Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu' batinnya saat menghapus rekaman video itu.

.

.

.

Kerjasama antara perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dengan **Jung corp** telah disepakati dan tentu ditandatangani untuk satu tahun ke depan.

'_Tidakkah itu sopan? sama sekali tak menatap lawan bicara Anda? kerjasama ini tidak main-main, jadi kuingatkan sebaiknya Anda lakukan dengan profesional_'

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan profesional, Jung!"

Srakk ...

Jaejoong melangkah pasti memasuki gedung bertuliskan _Jung corporation_ itu, dia tak ingin mengingat apapun lagi atau hatinya akan semakin sakit.

"Appaaaa... Yun appaaa..."

Hati Jaejoong kembali mencelos, takdir seolah mempermainkannya, tubuhnya mematung, tepat beberapa meter dihadapannya seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan riang menghampiri _sosok itu_.

Tubuh Jaejoong memaku, bibirnya bergetar dengan sendirinya, putrinya, sosok mungil nan rapuh, _bayi_ merah yang begitu menggetarkannya.

Tatapannya sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Maafkan aku" namun tak lama, dia memejamkan matanya, berbalik meninggalkan momen itu, tanpa tahu, disana sosok Changmin telah menunjukan seringai kearahnya.

Dia tahu bagaimana sesaknya hati Jaejoong saat melihat putrinya berada tepat dihadapannya namun tak bisa untuk digapainya.

"Hyung, tugasku sudah selesai disini, Jiyoolie katakan bye pada appamu"

"Bye bye appa..."

Yunho terdiam ditempatnya, "Ya! Shim Changmin apa maksud perkataanmu?" tatapannya menunjukan tanda tanya disana.

Changmin sama sekali tak menjawabnya, membawa Jiyool bersamanya keluar gedung bertuliskan Jung corp itu.

'Urusanku sudah selesai' dia menatap pada Jiyool yang menatap polos padanya, "Min jussi dimana _Jaejoongie umma_?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? dia berdiri didekat pintu itu"

Jiyool mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Ani, Yoolie tidak melihatnya, ahjussii hikss Yoolie mau umma Yoolie" dan akhirnya Jiyool pun menangis.

.

.

.

Jiyool mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Ani, Yoolie tidak melihatnya, ahjussi hiks Yoolie mau umma Yoolie" dan akhirnya Jiyool pun menangis.

"Kau ingin bertemu umma? hentikan tangisanmu atau ummamu tak akan mau menemuimu"

"Yoolie gak nangis hiks" jelas isakan itu masih terlihat.

.

"..."

Dibalik tembok itu Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya, detik itu juga dia ingin sekali memeluk putrinya.

'Jiyoolie ini umma' batin Jaejoong menatap tubuh mungil putrinya yang semakin menjauh bersama Changmin.

Bibirnya berdarah saking kerasnya digigitnya.

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah membawanya kesebuah ruangan bertuliskan direktur Jung itu, tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu.

"Itu beberapa desain yang aku buat untuk pakaian musim panas nanti, kau tidak perlu repot menyiapkan rapat, aku sudah memberitahu dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari bagian lain, takan ada masalah jika kau tak mempersulitnya"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ne?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong mendecak, "Apa pedulimu? aku kesini untuk meminta persetujuanmu untuk ini, tanda tangan lah dan aku bisa menyerahkannya ke bagian produksi"

Srett .. srett...

Yunho menandatangani proposal itu tanpa melihat isinya, Jaejoong dibuat terkejut karenanya, terlebih saat mata musang itu langsung menatapnya.

"Sudah ku tanda tangani, sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tak menangis" Jaejoong mengelaknya.

"Kau berbohong, katakan yang sejujurnya, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! aku pergi!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, "Wae? tak puas kah kau menyakitiku?"

"Aku tak menyakitimu, aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong terdiam, dadanya bergemuruh sakit terlebih saat menatap mata musang nan tajam itu, "Mengapa?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi.

"_It's not your business_"

Srakk ...

Dan Jaejoong pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menyisakan Yunho yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot dibalik pintu itu, tatapan matanya sulit diartikan, hatinya sesak amat sesak.

Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, ketakutan itu, kesendirian itu, keheningan itu, kekosongan itu, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya memerah sarat akan kesesakannya, bibir merahnya memucat pasi.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya disana, "Hyunie-ah, bisakah kau kemari? bisakah kau temani aku?" nada suaranya bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tapi seakan air mata itu telah mengering. Tak ada air mata.

"Jae? gwenchana?" suara Seunghyun disana.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, matanya mengedar menatap sekelilingnya, ruangan itu .. ruangan baru miliknya, ruangan miliknya di Jung corp.

Wajahnya memucat, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, itu seperti neraka. Ketakutan itu menyelimutinya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Seunghyun-ah, bawa aku pergi, bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini!" Jaejoong berteriak.

Seunghyun terdiam, namun tak lama untuknya menguasai diri, jika Jaejoong melihatnya, namja bermata tajam itu terlihat begitu serius.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu, malam ini aku akan menjemputmu"

"..." tak ada suara.

Meski begitu tapi Seunghyun dapat mendengar nafas memburu Jaejoong yang begitu tak teratur, dia sudah dapat menebak semuanya.

Jung Yunho penyebabnya.

"_Seunghyunie-ah kau mencintaiku? bisakah kau membuktikannya? bisakah memberikanku lebih dari apa yang orang itu berikan padaku? bisakah kau berikan seluruh hatimu hanya padaku?"_

Tubuh itu terdiam, Seunghyun mematung.

Terdengar kekehan disana, "Sudah kuduga, kau pun takkan bisa melakukannya, tak mungkin untukku mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari orang lain"

"Begitu aku tiba di Seoul, aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati, kau tak akan menderita lagi karenanya" Seunghyun mengatakannya, Jaejoong tertawa.

"Berhenti membual, kau tidak merindukanku? _I'm ready for you bunny_"

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku akan mengambil penerbangan paling dekat, bersiaplah"

"Aku menunggu"

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho membawanya untuk sampai di sebuah pub yang memang sudah jarang sekali dijamahnya. Seketika itu keheningan itu menghilang, Yunho terdiam.

Ditempat itulah dia bertengkar dengan Jaejoong.

Dia tidak menyangka jika pertengkaran itu menjadi pertengkaran terakhir bahkan menjadikan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jaejoong.

Gluk .. glukk..

Gelas demi gelas Yunho teguk begitu saja, mengabaikan lambungnya yang bermasalah akan minuman-minuman itu.

Glukk ...

Ntah gelas keberapa yang Yunho minum malam itu, tatapan matanya pun mulai sayu karena pengaruh alkohol didalamnya. Yunho merasa sangat buruk, Kim Jaejoong, aniya, Go Ahra terlintas disana.

'_Kau seperti boneka hidupnya Kim Jaejoong, melakukan apapun yang dimintanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. kau bahkan melupakan temanmu ini_'

Benarkah dia bisa mengabaikan Ahra karena seorang Kim Jaejoong? atau? malah sebaliknya, dia mengabaikan Kim Jaejoong kekasihnya hanya karena seorang Go Ahra?

Yunho mengacak rambutnya, tak ada jawaban yang tepat namun tak ada jawaban yang salah.

Kim Jaejoong .

Nama itu hanya tertahan ditenggorokannya. Yunho langsung meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tegukannya. Nyatanya minuman beralkohol itupun tak membantunya banyak, mata musangnya terlihat tajam namun tak berisi.

Drrttt... drtttt...

Sampai ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Ponselnya terus bergetar, Yunho memijat ujung hidungnya menghilangkan pening lalu tak lama hingga dia meraih ponsel itu.

"Waeyo noona?" Yunho mengembalikan kesadarannya meski rasa pusing melandanya.

"Jiyool .. dia, dia bersamamu bukan?" suara Jisun terdengar disana.

Yunho tertegun, Jiyool? saat ini dirinya berada disebuah pub jadi mana mungkin jika Jiyool bersamanya.

"Noona wae?" tanya Yunho melawan rasa pusing itu.

"Jangan bilang jika kau tak sedang bersama Jiyool? ya Tuhan Yunho ada apa denganmu? kau tak menjemputnya? Jiyool mengatakan akan pulang bersamamu"

"M-mwo?" Yunho tak percaya, hari itu dia tak mengatakan akan menjemput Jiyool, tangan mengepal, telinganya memproses kata demi kata yang diucapkan Jisun.

"Menyesal? Jiyool menghilang, putrimu menghilang Yunho"

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya bisa update juga hhe eh ya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran tapi ff ini _pure_ tanpa memplagiat :)

Ingin nanya, mana kata yang bener, PEDULI? Atau PERDULI?


End file.
